


Practical Aspects

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has an attack of the nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Aspects

**Title:** Practical Aspects  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/?  
 **Summary:** Draco has an attack of the nerves.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #69: Soixante-neuf  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Practical Aspects

~

“Ready?”

Inhaling, Draco nodded. He’d been sucked off before, naturally, but while giving someone a blow job while they blew him sounded great in theory, it was the practical aspects that made him nervous.

What if he got so involved in his own pleasure that he hurt his partner -- bit him or something? Or, what if his performance suffered from the distraction?

“Relax. This’ll be great. You’ll see.”

Draco opened his mouth, sucking the tip of the cock facing him. He moaned as his was similarly engulfed.

_Oh_ , he thought hazily as pleasure enfolded him. _Yes. This could work out._

~


End file.
